Lost Symphonia
by Apprentice Writer
Summary: Oc instert. Four different directions. Four different girls. One with Cruxis, one with the Renegades, one working for Zelos, and one living in Ozette. This has now turned into a Semi-Crack fic...
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: We, we being the Author and Co-Author Likana, do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the Tales of games, nor do we own their characters. All we own are the following: The four Ocs that will be mentioned in this chapter, Lost, The Fan Fiction._**

"Thank you, Mora."

Girl of white hair, black splotches near the top of her head, sat in a cave, sitting on dry grass. A black blindfold was worn over her eyes, as though hiding something. Over her torso she wore a black corset, sort of frilly at the top but having criss-crossing black ribbons on the sides. Over her shoulders the girl wore a black trench cloak. Her black jeans were baggy and had black chains on them. On her waist she wore a belt, two other belts hanging off of that and done at the back. Beside her, the girl had piled three swords neatly. She was not the happy sort, for just a moment ago a friend of hers had brought bad news. Though, she just seemed to shrug this off.

As the femme stood, she grabbed her three swords and fixed their sheaths to her belt. She felt different. Kind of tingly, lighter. Looking to herself, eyes had widened behind her black blindfold. Looking to her hands, they were half faded away.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, panicking. Of course, it is not really good thing when you start to fade away. "What the fuck is going on?" Her exclamations echoed through the cave, but the strange thing was that no one came into the cave. No one at all.

By the time someone had come into the cave, no femme was standing in the cave.

* * *

About the same time, a female was sitting in her den in her camp, sorting herbs she had picked. She was cheery girl, almost always having a smile across her pale face. She wore a dress of black and blue lining, gloves on her arms and hands connected to the dress by netting. Her hair was long, down to her butt, and a golden brown colour.

She had heard screaming but had suspected that a certain friend of her's had seen 'The Dreaded Fruit Of Doom', as her friend had liked to call it. So, she ignored it completely. Though, as a bad feeling came to her, she was unsure of what to think. So, she just sang to lift her troubles to a cheerful place.

"I hate collecting herbs, and especially sorting them, but I do it any way. I don't know why I do. Really, nobody's forcing me, and it really makes me think about the fact that this is really my own decision an-" Female stopped her song, feeling a bit light headed. Shaking her head some, she felt something smack her in the back of her head.

As she fell unconscious, female heard a voice behind her.

"Two down, two more to go."

* * *

Female, disguised as a male, stood beside a tree, looking towards the bunch of trees that had once been her camp. She was slimish, and in this disguise she looked like the average male. Baggy jeans, black T-shirt. She had always cut her greenish hair and dyed it black whenever was needed, aka when she was disguised this way. Other than this, the female barely ever had a smile across her face.

Though, something had been different recently to her. She hadn't exactly liked the omens around her. She had to constantly look over her shoulder to not feel like she was not being followed and watched. When she looked back to the camp, she noticed a shady figure walking out with one sack in her hand. As the disguised female went to approach, she felt as though something had stabbed her.

Looking back behind her, the female noticed a shady figure running. Looking at her shoulder she found a needle. She looked at it funny, soon recognizing the fluid in the needle.

"Ane…sthetics…" she murmured, as though she did could not exactly feel the inside of her mouth. Before long, the female was down on the ground, completely dead to the world.

* * *

_Smash, smash, smash._

A female stood behind a pile of smashed rocks, looking down on them as though they were no big deal. The girl had a completely blank face, her pale blue eyes, a demonic slit in the middle instead of a pupil, having no emotion within them. Her hair was a bleached white, though natural. She kept it braided, making it so it went no further than halfway down her back. She wore a black T-shirt and black shorts, though it looked as though this female was not female at all and no older than thirteen years of age. As a twig snapped behind her, she looked over her shoulder at a male, a baseball bate raised high.

"Hello, sir." She was able to say. She noticed the male had a slight look of fear in his eyes, as he was facing a psychopath. Though, the male had swung his baseball bat, hitting the girl straight across the jaw. Though, the impact had also snapped his bat in half. Falling to the ground, her eyes closed, a dark wave of unconsciousness coming over her.

Just as the male watched her fall, he soon ran off, murmuring something as he left.

"Damn that kid freaks me out…"

* * *

"Great…Silversky…" the femme with golden brown hair murmured, useless eyes soon looking around. As she sat up, she rubbed the back of her head. "Where the heck am I…?" she asked no one in particular. Though, soon enough, a voice had answered.

"You are in the Renagades Base and I would like to know who you are and why you are here…"

* * *

Eyes reopened behind the white haired femme's blindfold. She looked around her. Though, no signs of the cave were found, or anything she recognized. The femme stood, looking around before looking down to a male dressed in purple.

"Well, at least I had something to break my fall…Wait, how'd I know I fell?" She tilted her head, soon looking to the sky. Looking back down to the male, she asked another question to no one in particular. "Also, who in fucking world is this?"

As the male stood, he spoke.

"I would rather ask the name of the person who landed on me before I answer any questions…"

* * *

"Damn, my head hurts…" the raven-haired 'male' murmured as he sat up, soon looking around. The 'male' was in a rather huge fancy looking house. As he got up from the couch 'he' was laying on, he tilted his head and looked around. Soon enough, the 'male' stood, swinging his arms to bring them to his side. Though, as he did so, he felt something come in contact with his left arm.

Looking over, he noticed a picture going flying, right in the direction of a fireplace. Getting a glimpse of the people in the picture, he noticed a red haired female and red haired boy. As the picture was soon burned to ashes.

"Sir Intruder, you have just burned a picture of Master Zelos' mother. Prepare to pay off your debt by service." Said a butler looking person.

Male's eyes widened at his words as he turned to face the male, letting one thing escape his mouth.

"Oh…shit…"

* * *

White haired girl reopened her pale blue eyes, looking around at the gloomy village around her. As the girl stood up, she continued to look around her before she looked down at where she had just layed, looking down at e pink haired female.

"Well, that can't be good…" the female had said with no expression in her voice. As she started to walk away, she felt eyes staring at her. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the pink haired girl had gotten up and had started starring at her.

"And who might you be…?" the two had said in sync.

"Half-elf!" someone yelled.

"Souless!" another yelled.

Soon enough, the girl had found herself retreating from being pelted with various kitchen objects.


	2. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer: We, we being the Author and Co-Author Likana, do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the Tales of games, nor do we own their characters. All we own are the following: Likana, Kamary, Hinabi, and the fourth Oc in this fan fiction, Lost, The Fan Fiction._**

"You are in the Renagades Base and I would like to know who you are and why you are here…"

Girl with golden brown hair looked down at a blue haired male, watching him get up. Her eyes widened as she had noticed that she had landed on this male, so, as she bowed her head, she opened her mouth and took in a very large breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Soon enough, the girl was off on her apologizing rant, saying 'Sorry' about sixty to seventy times a minute, switching from 'Sorry' to 'I'm sorry' over and over again. As the female had continued her rant, at one of the doors, a Renegade fell to his knees, holding his head before smacking it against the wall behind him, soon causing to knock himself out.

The blue haired male had noticed this. Looking back down to the female, he seemed to get fairly annoyed. "Enough!" he soon exclaimed, the female looked up at him, eyes wide. "Just tell me who you are and what you are doing here."

"Sorry, I'm Kamary Hunted, hauu…" said the female, hanging her head low again. Though, looking back up, she tilted her head, "But could you please give me your name, nyaa?"

The male rolled his eyes, soon speaking, "And why would I give you my name, exactly?" he asked, looking down at Kamary with a strange look.

"But it's only polite to give your name. Supposedly before but who cares?" Kamary said cheerfully, her smile coming over her face. "Besides, I'm going to need your name so I can write an apology note, nii!"

Male winced at the idea of an apology note. "Ah…Forget the note…" As he started to pace, he thought. "How about this instead. Work for me as a Renegade and I _might_ forgive you." Kamary still looked up at him as though waiting for something. Rolling his eyes again, male soon spoke, "Fine, fine. My name is Yuan Kafei, leader of-"

"Kafei? It sounds like Coffee. I have a friend who has a Coffee obsession. She gets reaal hyper when she is given coffee, and then things go 'boom, boom' and some people, after trying to restrain her, are never seen again!" Kamary had ranted, throwing her hands up in the air as she had said 'Boom, boom'.

Yuan seemed…disturbed. Someone liking coffee that much, to him, was not quite possible. Well, except for this one Renegade that joined because they found out his last name and ended up trying to eat him later. "I see then…" he started after clearing his throat, "Now, how about my offer?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"I would rather ask the name of the person who landed on me before I answer any questions…"

White haired female swayed herself back and forth, a wide smirk across her face. "Who are you to ask for my name? Besides, why would I, a completely innocent little girl, tell someone like you, who could just be a kidnapper, a killer, or a rapist, my name?" the female explained in question, as though too proud to give her name.

The male looked down at the girl like she was crazy and glared, staying silent. Soon enough, he had to give in. With a sigh, he soon spoke, "My name is Kratos Aurion. Be sure I am not a kidnapper, possibly a killer, but certainly not a rapist. Now, will you please give me your name?"

"Hah, alright. I win." The female said with a smirk, the whole conversation just being a game. "My name is Likana Marina Serenity Hope Fighter, but some just call me Likana." Likana said for an introduction. Though she soon looked up at the purple sky. "Though, some do call Bloody Dream, but that was just a nick name. Also, my Onee-Onee calls me Kana an-" Likana looked up at Kratos, noticing he was twitching like mad. Eye twitching, she soon exclaimed, "Oh, fucking shit! I broke him!" Soon enough, she looked around, noticing how almost everyone here was lifeless.

* * *

"Oh…shit…"

Soon enough, the butler had gone upstairs, leaving the male alone. He looked around desperately, trying to find a way to escape. The door would be too obvious, but a window would be great. Finding so many in the house he was in the male found that this should be easy. As he started to try and sneak away, he heard a yell of fury from upstairs. Quickening his pace, the male's heart rate rose.

As he heard thudding, obviously footsteps running, the male found he was almost there. By now he had given up being sneaky and found himself running. Soon enough, he heard someone speak behind him.

"You…"

The male turned to face a red haired male, who he in fact did think was a girl at first. The male tried to look calm, but inside he panicked. Soon enough, the male came walking towards him, and the black haired male knew there was no escape what so ever. Two meters away, though, the red head stopped.

"Sebastian…" he said, a smirk forming across his face. "Get him a uniform. He's going to be in service…" As the male turned to leave, and just before the black haired male was out of earshot, he added one last thing.

"For a while. A long while."

* * *

"Follow me…" said the girl with pink hair, going down a path. White haired girl only looked down the path, thinking. Though, following, she noticed that the female was standing at a house. "Come inside…"

The female walked inside after the girl, watching her closely. The girl, once entering, had found the scent of death, but hadn't mind it at all. It was normal to her. As the girl had turned, having scissors and a bandage roll in her hands, and gestured her over, the female was not sure if she should go over or not. Though, deciding it was 'safe' she decided to go over.

"Sit…" The white haired girl sat. As the pink haired girl tended to cuts and bruises, she soon spoke again. "Your name…?"

The white haired girl looked to the pink haired girl, thinking. Looking forwards, she stared at the wall. "Hinabi…" Looking back to the girl with pink hair, she soon added, "Your name…?" She said this in the same way that the pink haired girl had earlier.

The pink haired girl looked down at her. "Presea…" she said with no emotion. Putting her hand in front of her in a way of shaking hands, she soon spoke again, "Friends…?"

Hinabi looked at Presea's hand for a moment, as though she did not know what this gesture meant. Though, before taking it, she nodded. "Friends…" she would say, taking Presea's hand and shaking it.

* * *

"Uh-uh, I am _not_ wearing it!" Kamary said in protest, looking at the female Renegade's uniform. "I am not wearing something as revealing as _that_, perv!" As she spoke, she raised her voice, turning to Yuan with annoyance in her useless eyes.

"It's the normal outfit for a female Renegade…" he said.

"And who designed it, a slut?!" Kamary yelled out, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at Yuan.

Yuan sighed. He had taken Pronyma's design for the Desian's uniforms for the Renegade Uniforms. Soon enough, he murmured, "You could say that…"

"So, there. I am not wearing it." Kamary had said slightly childishly. "I am not wearing something designed by a Slutty Mc Slut Slut!" Kamary turned her back, putting her nose in the air in protest.

Yuan exhaled deeply, trying to keep calm, even if the girl he was trying to work with was being a little childish. "We have to look like Desians for it is our job to stop them, and that happens to be the uniform for the female Desians so it needs to be the uniform for the female Renegades," he explained, finding it was necessary.

Kamary only glared, soon yelling, "Then I'll disguise myself as a guy like Lil-Lil! I am not wearing those revealing clothing, dammit!"

Yuan sighed, soon giving up. "Fine, fine. Go ahead…"

* * *

The sound of a closing jail cell was heard, and what was seen was Likana sitting in the middle of a jail cell, looking extremely unimpressed. Soon enough, she stood, walking to the corner before sitting back down in it, leaning back.

"Man, did they _have_ to put me in here…?" she asked no one in particular. "Also, how long do they plan on keeping me here? If it's longer then I expect then I am so going to try and break out of here…"

"Ah, so you are Likana," said a fairly evil voice. Likana looked up to find a tall male, hair long and golden. Likana had twitched, noticing what the male was wearing. "I had expected something a bit…taller, I must admit."

Likana stood up quickly, soon running to the bars, an annoyed expression on her face, anger in her eyes. "You did _not _just call me short!" she exclaimed with a hiss. Crossing her arms over her chest, she soon added in a murmur, "What the hell am I doing…Talking to someone who looks gay…"

The blonde twitched, looking as though he was trying to keep his cool. "Why you little…impudent…inferior being!" the man exclaimed. Likana smirked, seeing that she had already gotten on the male's nerves.

"Lord Yggdrasill…" Kratos addressed. "This would be but a game to her. Try and keep calm."

"Oh, so you follow a gay man. I knew I shouldn't have given my name. Then again, at least you're not a rapist." Likana said, now trying to get on both of their nerves. "But maybe _he_ is. Though, why would I need to worry? He is gay, right?" Likana soon aid, pointing to Yggdrasill with a wide smirk across her face.

"Why you little!" Yggdrasill started, though seeming he had a plan in his mind. "My, you are little. If I fed you to monsters, would they even think of you as an appetizer?"

Likana tensed, growling. "Possibly not but compared to you, yes! You look as though you are nothing but spandex!" Likana exclaimed. Turning, she crossed her arms. "Besides, by the way you are dressed it looks like your mother still dresses you…"

Yggdrasill took in a deep breath, now trying to keep his cool around the little one. As a smirk came clear across his face, he soon spoke again.

"How would you like to join Cruxis?"

* * *

"That's…"

Black haired male looked at the uniform, finding it was a female's. "A female's uniform…" He looked to Sebastian. "Is this really…necessary…?" Sebastian nodded. Soon enough, 'he' sighed, speaking again, but this time with her normal voice. "Hm, I see that there is no use in trying to do anything about it…"

Sebastian looked shocked. Though, the female took the uniform anyway. "I'll be back later." Walking to somewhere she could change, she looked at the uniform. It was not the best to wear. A frilly black maid's uniform, but with a short skirt, and this is where the female got her perspective of the red haired male. Though, looking beside her, she found a window. With a smirk, she murmured, "I, Lillith Damien Keeper, will _not_ be staying long." As she opened the window, she soon jumped out, leaving the uniform behind.

Though, of course, an alarm had to go off.

The female tried to get as far as possible, though found that she could only get to some bushes. Hiding behind them, she looked to the window she had leaped out of, finding that Sebastian and the red haired male had come to it already. Watching closely, Lillith watched their conversation, reading their lips.

"_It seems she has escaped…"_  
_"She…?"  
"Yes, the female you had asked me to get a uniform for…"  
"__I thought she was a guy!"_

"_Surely you had thought she was a girl for you made me give her this outfit."_

_"It was supposed to be embarrassing for 'him!'"  
"I see then…I will ask the others if they could search for her later."_

* * *

_Snip Snip, Snip Snip._

Hinabi looked at the mirror she was sat infront of, watching Presea cut her hair because it was 'Unnecessary'. After Presea was done, Hinabi looked up at her, tilting her head to the side.

"Presea…" Hinabi spoke, trying to get the girl's attention. "How was my hair being long…Unnecessary? Your hair…is long too…"

Presea did not respond but instead walked out of the room, placing the scissors on the counter. "It was unnecessary," she finally repeated, soon grabbing her ax and exiting the house. Hinabi only followed. When she got outside, she found that an ax was being held out to her. Looking down to it, Hinabi tilted her head to the side. "Use this…Cut down trees…" As Hinabi grabbed the ax, Presea walked off.

"Follow me…"


	3. Christmas Horrors

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Tales of Symphonia! Or any other Tales of game for that matter. Enjoy!_**

"CHRISTMAS PARTY!!" someone yelled in the room. Kamary only turned her head, a wide smile across her face. Running off, she went to 'Mr. Yuan'.

"Sir, sir!"

Yuan spun around in his chair to look over, raising a brow in confusion and in fear, most likely wondering if Cruxis had figured out their operation. Though, the face on the girl reassured him that nothing bad had happened.

"Somebody called a Christmas party, can I go? Can I, can I?" Yuan sighed. Of course, Kamary had to ask permission for everything, including _every _time she needs to use the washroom. Mr. Yuan can I do this, Mr. Yuan can I do that? Every time…

"Mr. Yuan? Helloooo."

The only reason that Yuan kept Kamary around was to plan a covert operation to annoy the Desians to death or at poison their food, which she did without meaning to anyway.

"Mr. Yuuuuaaan!"

Yuan snapped back to reality to see an annoyed, golden-brown haired female looking at him. Trying to remember what she wanted, he shooed Kamary in an accepting fashion. Though, as his arm was grabbed and he was being dragged out of his office by the girl, he started to wonder what he gave her permission for. Thinking of, of course, the most dreadful things, he started to think he had made a very big mistake.

* * *

"Now, Kratos, you just have to put this on and go in and see Likana."

Infront of Kratos hovered Yggdrasill, who was in an awfully cheery mood, holding up a red and white suit with a hat with a little white fluffy thing on the end. Kratos looked at his leader as though he was crazy for more than one reason. One, this was Likana, who would probably not care at all or humiliate him, and two…It was red, the colour of 'The Dreaded'.

"May I inquire why I need to do so?" he asked. Yggdrasill only threw the suit at Kratos, smirking.

"Likana is like a child, no? _So_, I had found out about this 'Santa Claus' fellow, all jolly and Christmassy and found that little kids love him. It is a good idea to entertain Likana at this moment. After all, we are running out of angels to throw to Likana."

Yes, the angels. Recently, Likana has been getting bored of being in the little room they had locked her in and she had already tried to kill one of the only angel with emotion that had been guarding her door, where he had then thrown another angel in front of him to protect himself. After that he has been throwing angels in ever since under Yggdrasill's orders. Remeil was almost thrown in under _Kratos'_ orders, but, sadly, Yggdrasill stopped him before he could do so.

"Now go, Kratos! Be all jolly and Christmassy!" Kratos looked at him as though he was crazy. "Or else…" Yggdrasill added.

"Or else wha-ow!" Kratos felt at his neck. As his hand felt a shock collar, Kratos sighed. "Why is there a shock collar on my neck…?"

"That's so you'll be jolly! If you are not jolly then it shocks you."

"Oh you son of a- ow!"

* * *

"…and then he breaks into your house and leaves presents. I don't trust them. They could have bombs in them…"

Presea blinked, listening to Hinabi's explanation of a 'Sandy Claws'. Looking to the tree that Presea always put up, not remembering why. Something about her father and her. Looking back top Hinabi, Presea thought for a moment. Walking to the axes they had, she grabbed them both, handing Hinabi's to her.

"We shall wait behind the tree… When Sandy Claws comes through the door we throw an ax and kill him…"

"And so ends his reign of terror…" Hinabi added, grabbing her ax and following Presea to behind the Christmas Tree.

A few moments latter, the sound of a doorknob turning sounded silently through the room, followed by the creaking door and footsteps.

"Prese-aaahh!" a man called as his side was hit by two gigantic axes, slicing him in threes. The poor man was only coming in to ask for wood but he just had to come at a bad time.

Hinabi and Presea walked over to the dead man, looking down at him with blank eyes. Looking to each other, they stayed silent for a while. After a while, Presea broke that silence.

"Don't worry…We will burry him in the middle of the night an no one will know this ever happened…"

* * *

"Oh, c'mon. You have to let me through! I have…Relatives to visit!"

Zelos looked over his shoulder, watching as a black haired male talked with a guard, who was only shaking his head. Smirking, Zelos only watched from a distance as the male tried to get the guard to open the gate.

"Sir Zelos had told me not to open the gates to anyone. The only one we can open the gates to his majesty and her highness."

Zelos watched the male clench his hands into fists, his shoulders rising. As the male pushed the guard down onto the bench behind him, Zelos watched as the other guard tried to restrain him but only to be pushed back into the wall. Watching as the male grabbed the guard sitting by the helmet, Zelos was curious as what he would do.

"You…Will…Let…Me…Pass!" Zelos watched as the male wrenched off the guard's helmet and threw it at the other before grabbing the first by the hair. "If you do not let me pass…" Zelos noticed as a crooked grin came across the male's face and his other fist rose to the sky before it came across the guard's face, the other letting go at the same time and coming across the other side of his face, each hand switching from hitting and grabbing at the same time.

Soon enough, the clanking of armor sounding from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Zelos watched as a patrol of knights came rushing down the stairs. Looking back to the little fight, Zelos waited to see what would happen. Though, the only thing he saw was the beaten guard and the terrified one. Looking to the commoner district, Zelos found the male running before turning the corner.

"Well, this may be a problem in the future."

* * *

"_Daaddy…Daaddy…Hullo? Helloooo."_

Yuan reopened his eyes to see the golden brown haired girl looking down at him. Turning over onto his side, he just grumbled, waving his hand in the air, as though shooing the girl away but, of course, it did him no good.

"Finally, you woke up! Maybe you shouldn't drink so much, daddy."

Yuan slowly reopened his eyes, replaying what the girl said in his head. Looking over his shoulder to her, he looked at her with a confused look. "Whut dih yuh sei?" he said, his words slurred.

The girl rolled her eyes, giving out and snort of annoyance, soon replying. "I guess you don't remember anything while you drunk. Maybe I should have beaten the renegades who spiked the punch," the girl said, speaking more as though she was in wonder.

Waving his hand in the air again in a manner that didn't seem like he was trying to do anything, Yuan spoke. "Yuh, yuh. Thut dun't muddah…Whut dih yuh calgh meh errliah?"

"Daddy?"

"Yuh, thut…Whuy…?"

As the girl picked up and pointed to some papers, Yuan only squinted to see what they were and what they said. Reading the words big and bold, he tilted his head in confusion.

"A…Adoption?!" he yelled in shock, shaking the hang over off. "When did that happen?!"

The girl only had a smile across her face as she spoke in a cheerfull voice. "Last night! I also made a looot of copies of them and made them legal to everywhere, including the places where I came from, daddy!" As she put down the papers, Yuan looked to the confused face of the girl. "Also, daddy? Why did you get a tattoo of a green haired women with a heart around it on your chest?"

Yuan blinked, soon thinking of the worst. "I…what…?" Soon enough, a mental picture of a tattoo with Pronyma with a heart around her on his chest came into his mind. Turning onto his hands and knees, he then smashed his head onto the ground over and over, yelling out "Oh, great Martel kill me now!" As a wave of black blinded him, a smile spread across his face, letting himself fall to the ground and fall unconcious, though thinking he was dead.

Kamary only sat there, looking down at the unconcious man. Looking to the other Renegades, who were now watching in horror, Kamary soon spoke again. "Maybe he thought of wrong green haired lady. Should I have told him it had Martel signed on the heart?" Seeing the nods of the other Renegades, Kamary only widened her eyes, opening her mouth. All the renegades jumped to their feet before running off, covering their ears before it was too late.

"SORRY!"

* * *

Kratos walked into the building, trying to wear a smile across his face. Coming to the room that held the girl he was supposed to entertain, under orders of Yggdrasill. Walking to it, he looked to an angel, hair of a deep red, eyes of red starring at the door in horror, an angel held up like a shield. Sighing, Kratos only shook his head, recoiling from the shock collar.

"Ah, Lord Kratos! I don't think-"

"Kaoro, I had been given orders to-ow!" Kratos was cut off from his sentence as the collar shocked him.

Walking into the room, he heard the call of the angel behind him. "Don't do it! You'll be looking death straight in the eye!" Walking into the room, he saw why.

"SANDY CLAWS!" came a voice from the corner of the room. From the darkness ran a pale girl, white hair being the last thing he saw before the girl tackled him. Looking to the girl, he soon heard her rant. "Oh my goddess Sandy Claws! I haven't seen you since I was, what, five? Seriously! And you haven't been coming around since I was three, too. What's been going on, huh?" Soon enough, her tone changed, filled with anger. "You haven't been ignoring my letters, have you?!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho…I've been a very busy man." Kratos replied, trying to be as jolly as he could.

"No excuses!" the girl yelled, sitting on his back, arms tightening around his neck.

"Oh-ho-ho, I am not makin- Oh, who am I kiddi- ow!" Kratos started, but changed his jolly tone to his normal tone, only to be shocked by the collar. As that happened, he didn't feel the very lightweight on his back lessen. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the girl glaring at him. Though, the attention seemed to go to the white, fluffy thing on his hat. Feeling it being grabbed off of his head, his eye twitched.

"Ah, well, I'll just take this from you. It's a good enough gift for now." The girl said, putting the hat on her own head. Kratos didn't exactly know what might happen, seeing that the only thing that covered most of his auburn hair was taken. Though, he found then that the girl didn't do anything. "Though, I will be expecting everything from this list this Christmas."

Kratos looked a the rolled up paper. Taking it in his own hands, he looked at it, unrolling it slowly. _Human torture set, Human vaporizer, Human shredder…Hm, what's with her and humans…? _Kratos asked himself. Going through the list, he found that almost everything on the girl's list had something to do with Humans and or Death. Looking to the last thing on the list, he rose a brow. _A…Keyblade? What the he – ow – is that? Ow, goddess fucki- ow!_

Putting Likana down, Kratos patted her on the head. "I'll…see what I can do," he said, turning and walking out of the room. Grabbing the shock collar, he tried to pull it off. Hearing it snap, he smirked, throwing it to the ground. Turning his back from the collar, he then walked off, looking back to the list. _Now, how am I going to get her all this before the end of today…?_

* * *

Presea stood in front of the now covered hole, covered in dirt herself. Turning her back, she left the shovel behind. Though, as she walked away, she felt as though she was forgetting something. Looking around, she found that Hinabi was not anywhere to be seen. Turning around, Presea found herself looking at the grave, waiting. Before long, a hand dug itself from underground, another following after before the two hands push up a body.

"Presea…" said the girl that emerged from the ground. "You forgot I was in the hole…didn't you?" Presea nodded. The two of them were silent for a while, Hinabi then breaking the silence with "We must return to the house to guard against Sandy Claws…" Presea nodded, then following Hinabi to the house.

As they came to the house, everything was peaceful on the outside. Though, as Presea entered her home with Hinabi, she saw the only evidence that he had come. Looking from the presents to Hinabi, Presea watched as she had fallen to her hands and knees. "No…" Presea heard the girl murmur. As she watched Hinabi rise up onto her knees and shake her fists in the air, she then herd what followed. "Noooooooo…." It sounded as though it should have been dramatic but the monotone voice didn't really help.

* * *

Night came upon the city of Meltokio, and between two buildings stood a red haired man, arms crossed and an expression as though he was waiting. Before long, what he was waiting for finally appeared.

Coming out from the bushes was a black haired male, walking to a sewer gate and looking around cautiously. Stepping closer slightly, Zelos waited, watching as the male tried to pull up the sewer gate. As the attention of the male seemed to drop to only the sewer gate, Zelos emerged from in between the two buildings.

"So, you've found the only other escape in Meltokio, huh?"

Zelos watched as the male looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers at the red haired man. The black haired male raised his fist before smashing them down onto the sewer gate.

"You do realize the sewer gate is made from polycarbonate, right?" Zelos chuckled, soon hearing the male smash his fists against the sewer gate again in frustration. Seeing the disappointment on the male's face, Zelos then had an idea. "Y'know, I'm going to be heading off soon on a pilgrimage soon. Why don't you come along?"

"Is it because you don't trust me in this city…?"

"No, because I know you're a female."

The male didn't flinch or say anything. He just seemed to kneel there beside the sewer gate, as though thinking. Seeing the black haired male look at him again, Zelos heard him speak.

"You've seen my sister…?" It sounded as though the male was hopeful, as though the male had been looking for this sister for some time.

Zelos on shrugged, as though he didn't really care. "What ever, you are still coming with me. You are under my service, after all."


	4. The Journey Begins

_**Likana: Ahhh! Sorry we haven't updated in a while!  
Apprentice Writer: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!  
Likana: I don't often go to Apprentice's house…  
Apprentice Writer: But I'm always at her's…  
Likana: And we've been busy…  
Apprentice Writer: Cursed exams…  
Likana: And possibly lazy!  
Apprentice Writer: Imma couch potato and proud of it…  
Likana: Yeah, well…  
Apprentice Writer: We own nothing!  
Likana: But one day we will…  
Apprentice Writer: When hell hopefully freezes over…-looks down- You can do it!**_

It had been about a year since Kamary had stepped foot into Sylverant, and since then she had trained to be a Renegade. Other things had also happened since then. She had been adopted, and her adoptive father had attempted to disown many times. Not only that, but a weird woman in purple been coming to the Renegade bases a lot. Something was obviously about to happen, but no one would tell her what…

"Kamary, Lord Yuan would like to see you…" a fellow Renegade had told her. Right after she was gone, heading towards her father's office.

Once there, Kamary burst through the door, not caring what he was doing on the other side. "Father," she addressed, walking further into the room, "you wanted to see me? Did you? Did you? Did you?"

"Ah, yes…" Yuan stood up out of his chair and stared out of a window. "You remember that woman that has recently been coming to the bases recently…?"

"You're replacing me, aren't you?!" Kamary said in a desperate tone. "I know I apologize too much, but really! That's nothing to fire me over!"

Yuan sighed, shaking his head. "No, I am not replacing you," Yuan said, trying to stay calm, "I actually want you to take on a job with her."

"So you want me to work with my replacement, hm?" she said in a blunt tone. Once Kamary was convinced, it was almost impossible to tell her otherwise.

"No, she is not replacing you. She is an assassin-"

"You're trying to kill me?!"

"-to kill the chosen." Yuan finished, taken a deep breath after. "Kamary, listen. I want you to _help_ her in this job. What ever happens, the chosen must _not_ finish her journey, you understand?"

"So, I'm less important than her aren't I…" Kamary's eyes were narrowed into a glare, her voice sounding as though she was irritated.

Yuan shook his head again, trying to keep calm. "No, you are both equally important in this job, seeing as you both have different abilities. She's a summoner, and you are…you."

"Suuure…" With that, Kamary left the office.

Yuan just sat in his chair, shaking his head, sighing. "This girl is going to turn me from old to young; I can just feel it…" Shaking his head, Yuan than grumbled, "and is it just me, or have I basically adopted two people…?"

"Yes, sir…it does seem like that in a way…" said a man, who stood in a far corner.

Yuan just raised his head from his hands and stared forwards. "Botta," he addressed, turning his head to face the previous speaker, "how and when did you get in here…?"

* * *

Likana starred up at the man who sat in a chair, narrowing her eyes. She listened while the gay man in spandex talked to the auburn haired man, though barely payed any attention. The only thought that would go through her mind was how mean Yggdrasill was for taking her precious blindfold, which had kept her from going blind. Lowering her head, she rubbed blue and yellow eyes and bushed back white hair.

"…and you will take Likana with you…" Likana raised her head at the sound of her name, raising a brow. "You will pretend that she is your daughter and apprentice mercenary, understand?"

"Understood…" the man beside Likana said in a wise tone.

As the gay man in spandex looked towards Likana, she pretended as though she wouldn't listen to him. "Likana, you will act as though you are young…Twelve, I think would be a good age to act."

Likana raised her head, her eyes narrowed more. "No, I will act the age that I look…" she snarled out, not liking to act younger than she really looked.

The man only smiled, "Good, then you will act twelve."

Likana twitched, soon hanging her head. _I can't attack him here,_ she thought, _this is his domain, where he is strongest…If I attack him here, I am most likely to be circle beaten…_

"Now, go on…" the gay man in spandex ordered, waving his hand in a shooing way.

As Kratos and Likana walked off, Likana grumbled to herself, "Yes, Mr. Gay Man in Spandex 'Lord' Yggdrasill, I will do just that…but maybe with a slight twist…" Likana grinned at the thought. Kratos just stayed silent. "Yes…a fair twist…"

* * *

Chopping wood is hard work, except to lumberjacks who are very used to it, and the not very expressive Hinabi was _not_ happy what so ever about being a lumberjack's assistant. It was all hold the wood, almost get your hands chopped off., hold the wood, almost get your hands chopped off, and so on and so forth. Sometimes, it just made a girl want to snap.

"Hinabi…" Presea addressed, get her axe ready, "please hold the wood."

"No, why don't you shove the wood up your-" Hinabi was cut off as she had to jump, her fingers almost getting cut off as Presea chopped the wood without her being prepared. "Please don't hit my fingers…" she said in the same monotone voice as she had her previous line.

"That will be enough for now…let's go back…" Without another word, Presea walked off.

With Presea gone, Hinabi looked to the axe she had been given, even though she was never allowed to really use it. Curious, she went over to her axe and picked it up, looking at it.

Just then…a fluffy, white bunny happened to hop by.

Instantly terrified, Hinabi chucked the axe at the creature's head, cutting it into two.

"Hinabi…" Hinabi heard someone call her. Turning her head, she noticed Presea looking at her with the same face she always did. "I told you not to use the axe…"

"It was self defense…" Hinabi replied in the same monotone voice as Presea's, "the bunny was out to get me…"

Presea stayed silent, looking the same as before but Hinabi was pretty sure Presea was thinking something along the lines of 'Suuuure…'

Turning, the pink haired girl turned and walked into the house, saying "Come in, it's almost time for dinner."

* * *

"B-but…why make me go out to get the damn groceries?! Don't you know by now I can't tell the difference between a potato and tomato?!"

"Damien, a potato is brown, a tomato is red."

Two men stood in the middle of the living room, a black haired one starring at what seemed to be a grocery list and a red haired one looking at his 'normal' magazine, which would probably disgust most of you poor, innocent readers (if anyone is actually reading this…)

"Zelos," Damien said in a flat tone, "there are a lot of red fruits and vegetables in this world that I have never even heard about! You think I would be able to tell the difference?!"

Zelos looked up from his magazine, "Just ask the grocer what the tomatoes are…"

Damien only sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, fine, what ever…If I end up buying something different, don't blame me…" he grumbled out, turning and walking out the door.

_Tomatoes, Pasta, Bread, Rice, Red Satay…Great Goddess, is it just me or does he like grains?_ Damien asked himself, reading the list.

"Hey, you there, sir!" Damien heard a grocer call. "Would you like to buy some of these?"

Damien looked over to the man, blinking. He walked over, looking down at some red food. '_Tomatoes are Red…_' Damien remembered Zelos telling him. Smirking, Damien nodded.

"Hell, why not?" Damien replied, soon purchasing a bag full of the fruit. Walking off once again, Damien looked at the bag of food. "They look pretty good, too…Ehh, maybe I shouldn't touch any until later…"

* * *

"Ah, you must be Kamary." a woman with raven black hair greeted, smiling. "You're going to be working with me, right?" Kamary just glared. The woman shifted on her feet, rubbing the back of her head. "My name is Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi." Kamary still only glared. "Uhh, are you angry about something…?"

"I am not letting you replace me…" Kamary hissed out, putting her nose up in the air stubbornly and crossing her arms over her chest. Kamary was no longer in the male Renegade uniform she wore before. Instead, now, she was in her normal clothing, and also wore a cat mask. "So you better watch your back…"

Sheena only blinked. She didn't exactly understand what Kamary had meant, or even what she was talking about. Shrugging, Sheena let it go. "Alright, should we head off to Sylverant? I hear that the chosen is about to start her journey soon…"

Kamary shook her head. "No, father already got a team to intercept the chosen at the Martel Temple over there. If they successfully assassinate her we won't be needed."

Sheena nodded her head slowly. "So, basically, if they succeed, I will end up having to travel all the way back home…?"

"Exactly." Kamary replied in a voice that clearly showed that she didn't want Sheena here.

* * *

Likana looked around the building that she and Kratos were in. Her eyes were squinted against the light, even though there was very little. She was used to her blindfold, which had blocked out the light. Rubbing her eyes again, Likana soon stretched. Looking up to Kratos, she found that he was not there. Looking forwards, she only saw him teleporting away. Quickly she ran over to the portal and followed after.

"Hey, slow down!" Likana complained to Kratos, who was now her 'father'. Kratos never slowed down. "W-wait! Don't leave me behind!" Likana sped up her pace, soon catching up to Kratos. Looking forwards again, blocking her eyes, Likana grumbled. "Aren't I supposed to be your daughter and apprentice? I would think that most fathers slash masters would slow down a bit at least…"

"A father may," Kratos replied, "but a master would not. A student must learn to keep up, or be left behind."

Likana glared at Kratos, something clicking into place inside of Likana's mind. Smirking, Likana nodded. "Ah, I understand…" Stretching again, Likana spoke, "but what if the master can't keep up with the student?" By now, the two were out of the tower which touched the skies, and even beyond.

"You can never out race me with those little legs of yours…" Kratos said, stating it like a fact.

Now, this statement made something snap in Likana. Crouching down, Likana ran off at top speed, running past Kratos. _I'll show him I'm not slow!_ Likana snarled in her mind, soon looking around and stoping, realizing she had no clue where the hell she was going.

Once Kratos caught up, Likana waited for some sort of praise, but, instead…

"If you run like that for too long you will exhaust yourself and not be able to keep pace for the rest of the journey. Besides, you have no clue where we are going, there for you have done something meaningless."

…she got words that probably did the exact opposite.

As Kratos walked on towards their destination, Likana only followed and kept to herself. She had decided, now, that it was most likely wise to not let herself get over-confident if she wanted to survive having Kratos as a father and master.

* * *

Hinabi looked around the house, thinking if it was really sanitary to cook in this place. It had smelled of rotting flesh and there was dust all over the place, not to mention that there were wood shavings all over the place. How Presea, let alone herself, was still alive today was a mystery to Hinabi.

After dinner, Hinabi decided that enough was enough. This house had to be cleaned. Knowing better than to touch the dead body, she cleaned around it. She had seen some peculiar objects, ones that didn't seem to fit in Presea's house, so she left those alone as well. Though, everything else was cleaned. The dust, the wood chips, even the spilled medicine near the corpse. Whose corpse was this; Hinabi had no intention of finding out.

After cleaning, Hinabi went outside to look at her axe again. She thought about taking it and going out into the woods to kill all of the evil bunnies that were out to get her, but she knew that Presea was near by and she would just get caught and scolded again, if you called what Presea said scolding. So, instead of going out and scattering rabbit parts everywhere, Hinabi decided to look through the few things she had.

Pulling out a dusty old picture from her bag, Hinabi sighed. "I miss my brother…" she murmured sadly before curling up around it and falling asleep. She didn't really care about falling asleep on the floor, since she did that all that time. She slept on the floor, curled in a ball, and without blankets. She was a fairly strange girl.

* * *

Damien crouched in the backyard, looking down at a seedling and smiling softly. Touching the small leave gently and rubbing her thumb against it, she spoke in her normal voice, knowing no one was around, "You're growing well, my little Kyuie fruit…Just wait, you won't just be in Lost, but even here, as well."

Damien, or Lillith, thought. A Kyuie fruit was a large, sweet, juicy, blood red coloured fruit that grew in the forest of Lost, the world in which Lillith had come from. It was a type of fruit that, when eaten, cured upset stomachs and even helped some sleep. It could even be a sweet spice when dried, crushed, and mixed with other food.

Smiling wider, Lillith took out a water bottle from her bag and watered the small seedling. "Just wait until you've grown bigger…You could bare Kyuie fruit, and then the seeds could be planted in other places in the world…"

"You're not really tricking me with your little story about Lillith being your little sister…"

Lillith jumped as she heard a voice behind her. Turning her head to look over her should and looking up, she saw the red haired male that had basically forced her into working for him. Clearing her throat, she stood and spoke in the fake voice she would use when acting as Damien.

"What do you mean by that, master Zelos?" he said, turning and looking at him with a smirk across his pale face.

'You can't trick me, I was here the whole time." Lillith winced at the words.

_The whole time…so he would've heard me…Ah, great. He's probably going to start treating me like the other females around here, which would probably make both of us seem Gay…Greeeaaat…_Lilith sighed, shaking her head.

"By the way," Zelos started, looking at the seedling that stood behind Lillith, "What's a Kyuie Fruit anyway?"


End file.
